1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of transmitting a moving image and a surveillance system using the method, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting, by a host apparatus, a live-view moving image from a camera or a playback moving image from an image storing apparatus to a client apparatus through a communication network, and a surveillance system using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a system that enables a host apparatus to transmit a live-view moving image from a camera or a playback moving image from an image storing apparatus to a client apparatus through a communication network includes a surveillance system.
The resolution of a moving image generated by a photoelectric conversion device of a camera, such as a charge coupled device (CCD), is relatively high. However, it is almost impossible to transmit a live-view moving image having high resolution to a client apparatus through a communication network.
Accordingly, a host apparatus drastically reduces the resolution of a moving image and then transmits the moving image having low resolution to the client apparatus. Thus, a user of the client apparatus may feel inconvenience due to an unclear moving image in a region of interest.